


Ruminations [Story + Podfic]

by blackglass, elrohir podfic (elrohir), twtd



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Introspection, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: After her confinement ends, Hecate sits and thinks about her future plans. Text written by twtd, performed by blackglass, and edited by elrohir, with cover art by quoththegayven.
Relationships: Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voiceteam 2020: Team Red, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	Ruminations [Story + Podfic]

  
  
Cover art by: [quoththegayven](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven)  


Length: 2:30  
Download (right-click and save) as an [mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ruminations.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

Hecate sat beside the brook that tumbled along at the outer boundary of Cackle's land. Before she had been released from her confinement, it had been the furthest point she could go without being forcibly transferred back to the castle. Now, she could easily venture beyond it, but she hadn't. Not since she had transferred to the Hubble's flat to bring back Indigo Moon and save the school. 

She twirled her fingers and a photo album appeared out of the ether. As it landed in her hands, it fell open to a picture she had looked at more times than she could count. It was Pippa, in profile. She couldn't be more than fifteen years old. But even at fifteen, Hecate had known she was in love with her. But there was no point. Her punishment meant she could never leave the castle, so even if Pippa had returned her feelings, Hecate couldn't have held her back like that. Pippa needed to go off and live her life to the fullest. Not worry about her best friend being trapped. 

But she wasn't fifteen anymore and she wasn't trapped and after most of a lifetime hating each other, she and Pippa were friends again, if only tentatively. Perhaps it was a mistake to hope for more than that, but Hecate did have hope.

Still, if she failed, if Pippa wasn't interested, their friendship, which Hecate cherished now, might be over. What if Ada was right and things were better left alone? Could Hecate keep pining over Pippa or would that doom their friendship just the same as telling her might?

With another brush of her fingers over the picture in the album, Hecate closed the album. No. She would tell Pippa. She would mirror Pippa that evening, and they would set up a time to talk in person, and even if things didn't work out the way Hecate wanted them to, she and Pippa would still be friends in the end. It was time to stop hiding. It was time to do something. It was time.

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the "Audio Garden" challenge for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020!


End file.
